


The Spontaneous Mate Acquisition

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Tribal, Beta Bucky Barnes, Brainwashed Bucky Barnes, Cause Lore, Cursed Bucky Barnes, He goes by Marzaniok, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, fuck yeah, language barriers, or really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His mask was far darker than Tonio’s, and differently made -- Tonio wondered…Ooo shiny.His arm was silver, encased perhaps? And such a close facsimile too.(EDIT: I've added a bit more to chapter two and will continue to)





	1. Chapter 1

Antonio crept slowly, mask making his breath hot and wet on his face. The snow was slowly soaking through his furs, but the hare was close. Almost within swiping distance. The snow softly crunched under his knee as he shifted.

The hare’s nose twitched, Antonio drew back his dagger when--

A foot? A foot hooked under his belly, wrenching him onto his back. The breath was knocked from Antonio and his mask not only slammed into his nose, but obscured his vision. He cried out in anger and lunged blindly at his attacker.

Only for him to realize he'd dropped his dagger in surprise.

The side of his fist made contact with something cold yet more solid than snow.  
Between his thighs, whatever- whoever he’d boxed in barely fought back.

He lifted his mask, and there, laying before him was a -- well, a masked man.

His mask was far darker than Tonio’s, and differently made -- Tonio wondered…

 _Ooo shiny_.

His arm was silver, encased perhaps? And such a close facsimile too.

Antonio had a fleeting concern of attack, but by the way the man’s head lilted to the side he was unconscious. So Antonio grabbed.

And the silver didn't come off.

Fascinating.

He was bigger than Antonio, but the nest wasn't too far away.

Only a quick look.

It wasn't as if the snowfall was helping.

So, Antonio dragged.

* * *

Objectively, Antonio knew it was dangerous to have brought the man to his nest.

He might get his best furs wrecked. The man might decide he liked the furs and steal Antonio’s nest.

Really, it would've been for the best if Antonio had left the man to the elements.

But it wasn't as if there were any pups to sleep in the comfy furs.

And Antonio needed to know how the silver worked.

And, the man was, objectively, gorgeous.

Not to mention his nice smoky scent, not very common for a beta.

At least, Antonio thought so.

Bruce smelled like grass. And Bone Thin Red smelled like nothing at all.

Which reminded Antonio, he had lost the hare.

Even if Bone Thin had, even if Antonio had been very willing to help the pup even after she was well, left his nest. She still needed more food.

As Antonio set up his fire he was already calculating how big a portion of his stew needed to go to Bone.

And, of course, to the man, even if he had kicked Antonio, and made him lose Bone’s hare.

The man needed a name, Antonio decided, the man was still a lump wrapped in Antonio’s nest.

Kicker?

Silver?

None of those sounded right.

Antonio huffed an annoyed breath, maybe the man would tell Antonio when he woke up?

* * *

 Bone chuffed as Antonio ruffled her curly hair.

“My little puppy, so much you’ve grown!” Antonio cooed, “I saw you last week! You just a little bit smaller puppy!”

Antonio gestured wildly to make sure Bone understood. She was learning fast, but it didn't hurt.

“Why here?” she asked, straight to the point as always.

“I have brought stew for you!” Antonio unlatched the top of his sack.

“No, no. Your food,” Bone protested.

But her belly growled, so Antonio put the bowl in her hands.

“It’s good for you puppy. From me to you.”

But Bone was still upset.

“I not able give back.”

“My puppy, no need. Eat.”

Bone looked ready to fight for a moment, then sighed.

“I made the stew for you. It's a special present,” Antonio added.

“Give Bone too many presents.”

“Never enough for puppy. You make my heart happy.”

Bone’s face blanked, Antonio tried not to flinch.

“I see you tomorrow.”

“Yes puppy.”

At least she accepted the food, Antonio wasn't sure how long it would take for Bone to get sick of his mothering. 

* * *

The man was awake when Antonio came back.

He reminded Antonio of a caged animal, his eyes were dark with some sort of contemplation.

“Hello?” Antonio tried, nervously.

The man’s eyes narrowed.

“Did you eat your food?” Antonio asked, pointing to the abandoned bowl and spoon on the floor, not too far from where the man cornered himself.

He made a gruff noise. Then spoke.

Antonio didn't understand a single word.

An excuse could be the mask muffling things but surely not that much.

Of course the man didn't speak Antonio’s language.

He looked confused and sounded irritated. Maybe he had forgotten what had happened?

“You kicked me,” Antonio explained while gesturing.

Pointed to the man, mimicked a punch to his own stomach, then pointed at himself.

“You were out of it,” pointed to the man, made swirling gestures with his fingers around his own head.

“I brought you to my nest,” pointed to himself, the man, then made an encompassing wave of his cave.

The man grunted when Antonio was finished.

That didn't say a lot.

“I'm Antonio,” he pointed to himself...again. He was feeling redundant.

The man paused. Went more still than usual, which sounded impossible...and yet.

“You?”

There was some muttering from behind the mask, clipped and without inflection. Antonio couldn't tell if it was a sentence or just a really long name.

“You?” Antonio tried again.

If the man made the exact same noises, it would be his--

The man pointed to himself.

“Marzaniok.”

“Mor-martz-”

“Morsha,” he - Morsha amended.

“Morsha,” the name rolled off of Antonio’s tongue.

Morsha nodded stiffly, and made a little grumbling noise not unlike Bone when she was embarrassed.

Thank the gods Antonio wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

Maybe Morsha came from the same place as Bone? Antonio would have to find out, if Morsha stayed long enough.

From what Antonio remembered from when Bone’s sprang awake jittery, the language sounded similar enough.

That would have to wait. Antonio was distracted by the faint smell of...blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Where could it have...Morsha was slightly more hunched over himself, an arm, the flesh one, wrapped around his middle and--

“You’re hurt!”

Morsha made a dismissive noise, Antonio rolled his eyes, a universal constant Antonio was sure signaled how exhausted he was.

Right.

He gestured at his middle, putting pressure on his belly with his palms and pointed to Morsha.

The beta shifted and the metallic scent grew, Antonio didn't know how he didn't smell it before.

Poultice...there had to be some left over from when Bone needed it, Antonio scrambled for his medicine pots.

Empty.

For stomach infection.

Rotted.

Gods Tonio needed to clean his den.

Empty.

Worms.

And finally.

The smell was acrid, but Antonio had used it enough to know it could seal and disinfect even the deepest gouges--

_The arc bu r ned in his chest like the sun._

…

A dollop or two was left.

It could be all that Morsha needed. How bad could it be?

With the way Morsha’s eyes were on Antonio’s back, the only real issue would be getting close enough to help.

A little cynical part of Antonio wondered why he was going through the trouble.

It sounded suspiciously like--

Antonio had to remember that no matter when or where has always been a fixer, that's what Jarvis had always told him.

And Bruce had taught Antonio enough to know he could help Morsha.

But first, he needed to boil the water, Bruce had told Antonio stories of what happened when clean water wasn't used to treat wounds.

Morsha didn't move an inch crowding himself in his corner as Antonio crept cautiously to the cooking pit. 

The water from melted snow sloshed as he set the pot aside, struck his stones (probably Antonio's favourite stones) sparks catching on the brittle but dry wood.

Life herself rose from the pit, Antonio couldn't help but stare at her burning orange and red waves. 

Antonio heaved the pot back on its steady perch. The perch which refused to light, that would not yield. 

The pot's covering laid in its cubby, Antonio had struck the hole in it until it made a shrill sound when the water bubbled, he placed it atop its container. 

  
When Antonio turned, he caught Morsha staring at him with wild eyes. 

The omega huffed at the similarity to Bone.

Maybe it would be a sign of goodwill for Antonio to let Morsha clean his own wound. Perhaps that would prove that Antonio could be trusted to help.

* * *

Morsha did so without instruction, just the cooled water and a strip of a damp cloth. His movements were rough and Antonio winced at the lack of care.

Yet, the omega could not complain when Morsha exposed his wound for Antonio to seal.

The beta’s skin was burning hot from infection, the water had done all it could. The gouge in Morsha’s side wasn't deep, only infected. The way it was slashed it looked _human._

It gave Antonio pause. Morsha’s gaze began to bore into Antonio’s forehead.

From where the omega’s hands had paused, resting on the beta’s pale and vulnerable (if he could even call it that) belly, Antonio could feel, smell, Morsha’s apprehension growing.

Before Antonio could think too deeply about it, he pulled Morsha’s flesh hand and lifted his own thick tunic before allowing Morsha’s cold (ever so cold) hand rest on Antonio’s belly. 

One needed to give trust to earn trust.

With a deep breath, Antonio continued his work.

The tension in the couple’s muscles lessened, if barely.

Morsha huffed, Antonio thought it was in approval, when he was done.

As he scrapped the leftover poultice back into its pot, Antonio didn't know if he should be proud of getting a happy response from the beta, or feel patronized.

So Antonio bared his teeth in a friendly smile instead.

Morsha looked baffled by the gesture, then sheepishly smiled back

* * *

Like the night that crept into the nest, cold seeped into Tonio’s bones. His furs weren't enough, not for him and surely not for Morsha: his chattering teeth were enough proof.

Then there was a _vwipp_ across the floor, movement. Tonio’s eyes fluttered open in the near blank of the night. Morsha’s fever bright eyes caught his own. 

The beta croaked something unfamiliar, but the gesture was enough. 

Furs atop Morsha’s body were held up. An invitation.

 _One needed to give trust to earn trust_.

Of course this was more of a necessity but- 

Antonio wasn't one to criticize warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya'll wanna know why I chose the name Marzaniok there's this great tumblr (purgatoryandme) which came up with it in the first place. They have great meta and fic, I meant to put this note in when I first posted but by god was I tired.


End file.
